Pasión
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Estaba de viaje con él, se escabullían en cualquier sitio para aprender del otro. Y le encantaba lo que él le estaba enseñando. [Sasuke U. Sakura H.] [Lemon] [Romance] [Oneshot]


**Sumario:** Estaba de viaje con él, se escabullían en cualquier sitio para aprender del otro. Y le encantaba lo que él le estaba enseñando.

* * *

**Pasión**

* * *

La expresión estoica de Sasuke ocultaba tantas emociones. A pesar de estar ya varios meses viajando junto a él, era asombroso para la fémina ver cómo dominaba el mundo. Metafóricamente.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, Sasuke no lo logró gracias a Naruto. Y quizá hubiera sido lo mejor. El Uchiha no estaba en sus mejores capacidades psicológicas.

—¿A nombre de quién la reservación? — indagó aquel joven, encargado de la posada, con clara cara de cansancio. Después de todo le ha tocado el turno de la madrugada.

Sakura sintió una punzada de culpa. Si no hubieran personas como ella, no existirían jornadas tan extenuantes.

—Ya se lo dije — indicó Sasuke, agregando dinero extra. — Una gran labor siempre es compensada.

Tenían que estar de incógnitos por el mundo, sin apellidos ni pasado. ¿Yendo hacia algún lado? Quién sabe. Sakura lo que hace es vivir el día a día, atesorando esos momentos en su memoria.

La fémina notó que el muchacho garabateó algo ilegible mientras le entregaba una llave a Sasuke.

Al poco tiempo, estuvieron dentro de la cerrada habitación. Ideal para evitar que calara el frío de la nevada que parecía no ceder. Aquella nieve hizo imposible dormir al aire libre como han hecho en otras ocasiones.

Sasuke desconocía cómo encender la fogata, simplificando aquello con un jutsu de fuego pequeño. El calor inundó en unos instantes la habitación. Sakura bajó la capucha que ocultaba sus cabellos rosas, dejando que cayera un poco de nieve en el piso.

—¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó Sasuke, quitando también su propia capa negra. La nieve derritiéndose con mayor rapidez.

Sakura soltó un sonido que Sasuke interpretó como una negativa. Al menos hambre físico.

Los ojos verdes, brillantes a la luz de las llamas, sin perder detalle de cómo Sasuke dejaba cerca de la fogata los bolsos.

Sakura esperó unos momentos más antes de quitarse las botas. El calor del piso penetrando en su fría piel. Aspiró profundamente la ansiedad que se formaba entre los dos. La estoica postura de Sasuke derritiéndose, como si fuera una muralla de hielo. ¿Era ella el fuego que deshacía aquel frío?

Sasuke se acercó, usando su único brazo, para envolverlo alrededor de la fina cintura, mientras la llevaba a la fogata. Sin miradas más que las de ellos, él se permitía ir más allá.

Un roce de labios sobre la piel de su cuello, amaba que Sakura fuera más baja, y sin las botas de ella era más notoria aquella diferencia de alturas. Aquello le daba el pretexto ideal para que Sakura tuviera que sostenerse de su cuerpo, evitando caer. También notaba cada tembloroso suspiro y cómo cambiaba la respiración a una más profunda.

Más aún, le fascinaba los labios sonrojados y entreabiertos, invitándolo sutilmente a visitarlos. Si tuviera su otro brazo lo usaría para deslizar su mano por el rostro de la joven, anhelaba acunarlo, para que mirara y entendiera cómo le afecta.

Pero sus decisiones ya estaban hechas. Y ella le instaba a no arrepentirse de cada una de ellas.

Dejó de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, quizá no hubiera sido tan agradable. Sus besos descendían, Sakura dándole acceso total entre suspiros, definitivamente nada se hubiera comparado a esto.

Bajó el cierre con los labios, ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, viendo cuánto podían moverse sin dejar de abrazarla. Pudo liberar la parte superior de su traje, dejando sus pechos desnudos, con los pezones tensos y ansiosos de su toque.

_—¿Frío?—_ preguntó Sasuke, su voz ronca había bajado un par de tonalidades, el aliento cálido chocando contra la piel de Sakura.

_—Un... poco —_logró decir la joven, sin poder evitar morderse el labio al ver cómo Sasuke deslizaba una lengua por uno de sus picos, antes de aprisionarlo en su boca y darle calor.

Fue inevitable el temblor en su médula espinal. Los suspiros de Sakura mezclándose con el indecente sonido del succionar de Sasuke. Se le hizo eterno el momento de quitarse los guantes y deslizar sus manos debajo de la ropa del joven. Las manos de ella estaban tibias pero el cuerpo de él estaba caliente. Dibujó caricias sin coherencia ni patrón, a veces sus uñas rasgando ligeramente la tensa piel cuando la mordisqueaba.

Sasuke deslizó su lengua entre los senos de ella, saboreando descaradamente su piel mientras subía hasta llegar a la barbilla. No resistió el impulso de besarla mientras ella misma lo guiaba hacia lo más cercano. Sus pies se enredaron pero él logró que cayeran sin mayor daño. Ella sobre él, sus intimidades chocando aún con ropa encima.

La sintió estremecerse más. Aún con su brazo alrededor de la cintura no la dejó huir y la chocó más contra su erección. Notó cómo temblaba más, sintiendo él mismo tensión en sus dientes. En un golpeteo certero Sakura abrió más la boca, dejando que él relajara sus labios y permitiera que la lengua de la fémina lo invadiera, tentando a la de él jugar.

Estuvieron besándose sin fin, Sasuke no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de guiar las caderas de ella, quien se movía sobre su cuerpo, como si no existiera nada entre ellos. Si seguía así iba a hacerlo terminar.

Aguantó unos momentos más porque amaba verla desenvuelta, mordisqueando incluso su barbilla, notando que sus ojos se volvían oscuros y brillantes por la pasión. También sintió el preciso instante cuando los de él se volvieron rojos, quizá inconscientemente cuando perdía control de sus emociones.

Las manos de Sakura empezaron a deshacerse de la ropa que estorbaba, levantó sus caderas para quitar su licra, volviendo a golpetear contra la de él. Lo sintió sisear, tensando más su cuerpo. No soportó más y soltó el abrazo, para tener mayor estabilidad y no terminar aplastándola.

Libre su única mano, se encargó de ayudarla a quitarse todo lo que les estorbaba, tomó su erguido miembro, jugueteando con la húmeda entrada de Sakura, quien abrió más sus piernas, ansiosa por sentirlo. Jugueteó con sus pechos, porque amaba sentir el errático respirar sincronizándose con sus propia acelerada respiración. Mordió un poco el pezón que succionaba al momento que metía su endurecido pene en el cálido interior, su mano deslizándose a través de la empapada piel, donde se mezclaban sus sudores.

Respiraban profundamente, sus suspiros y gemidos mezclándose con el sonido del crepitar de los leños y el golpeteo constante de las caderas. La ansiedad naciendo desde lo profundo del alma, haciendo temblar la piel a pesar del calor de las llamas.

Sakura colocó una pierna contra el pecho de Sasuke, dándole más libertad de movimientos y el total control de la profundidad. Su cuerpo tembló más aún cuando él deslizó un dedo por aquel punto duro y sedoso entre las piernas, provocando que la fémina lanzara un gemido, inhalando una profunda cantidad, casi pareciendo haber muerto en ese instante por lo inmóvil que quedó.

Demoró unos segundos verla reaccionar, él aún duro dentro de ella, aquellos instantes le ayudaron a recuperar su propio control. Se deleitó verla disfrutar de su orgasmo, empezando a respirar más profundamente, las venas de su cuello marcándose más.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su errático respirar. Sasuke deslizó su lengua por sus propios labios, parecía un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Tenso, sudoroso, con ese mirar rojizo sobre ella. Sutilmente sonriendo.

Salió de ella, aprovechando que el cuerpo de Sakura estaba tan moldeable como la arcilla, y la volteó. Ella se dejó hacer, entendió sus intenciones y, a pesar del cansancio, sobre exigió su cuerpo, acomodando sus caderas para que se acoplaran al sexo de Sasuke. La postura hacía que sus endurecidos pezones rozaran el piso ante cada embestida, estando aún sensible de su anterior orgasmo. Los dedos de él, inquietos, se deslizaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, aprisionándolo. Los besos no se hicieron esperar. Sakura lo sentía por todos lados.

Sasuke adoraba su cuerpo.

No dejaba de tocarlo, mordisquearlo, acariciarlo. Posó los dedos en su vulva, dedicándose a aprisionar y aflojar al ritmo de sus penetraciones cada vez más veloces. Como pudo, Sakura se apoyó en sus brazos, el pequeño levantar de sus caderas provocó que el golpeteo de Sasuke fuera más directo. Giró un poco el cuello, obteniendo un beso algo incómodo por la posición de sus cuerpos.

Lágrimas de placer se deslizaron de los ojos verdes, empapando sus enrojecidas mejillas. La primera vez que eso le sucedió, Sasuke había pensado que la estaba lastimando, ella tampoco había entendido aquello que solo supo describir como una emoción delirante de felicidad incapaz de contenerla dentro de sí.

_—No resisto más —_ murmuró Sakura entre sus labios.

_—Yo tampoco —_ admitió roncoso, irguiéndose para hacer más fulminante el acto. A Sasuke las piernas le temblaban de la tensión, pero no se detuvo hasta que vio cómo las uñas de Sakura dejaban marcas largas en el piso de madera.

La escuchó gemir su nombre, en un anhelante pedido de que aquello jamás termine. Su pene, empapado de los fluidos, se dejó llevar por aquel pensamiento y expulsó toda su excitación dentro del cuerpo de la fémina.

Cayeron rendidos. Demasiados agotados para desenrollar los futones.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke era de poco dormir.

Desde su época de genin, por pesadillas ante aquellas mentiras que lo mantuvieron por los bajos caminos por años, hasta hace años atrás, en sus viajes, pensando en algún osado que quiera un ajustes de cuentas.

Ahora, un poco más calmado el mundo, había regresado a Konoha, solo para volverse a ir.

_Con ella._

Su corazón se llenaba de calidez al despertar, viendo su cansado y desnudo cuerpo, dormir totalmente relajada, confiando su total seguridad en él.

Sasuke no se sentía digno de tal tesoro.

Igual lo había robado, profanado, conquistado.

Y no estaba dispuesto a cederlo.

En plena juventud había descubierto la pasión por el sexo con Sakura, empezando con una humilde cabaña alquilada hasta tener la osadía y plena libertad de arrinconarla en lo profundo del bosque.

Ella había aprendido a usar aquel sutil movimiento de caderas para tentarlo a ducharse juntos y volverse a fundir hasta que orgasmo tras orgasmo, queden sensibles hasta de la suave brisa que refrescaba sus agitados cuerpos.

Con sutileza deslizó la mano por el rostro, lo que provocó la ya familiar sonrisa de ella mientras se arrimaba a la calidez de su palma.

Sakura seguía durmiendo.

De todas las decisiones y acciones que hizo en su vida, Sasuke solo estaba plenamente seguro de una que jamás sería un error.

La de elegir a su compañera, amiga, amante.

Uchiha Sakura.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

Desempolvando más borradores, agregué algunos detalles... esto es de la época de Gaiden cuando dijeron que Sasuke y Sakura viajaron juntos... Creo que van a retomar esto en el relleno del burrito xD

Un borrador menos que pasa a proyecto finalizado. ¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review.


End file.
